Telepoomotion!
by ZucchiniPiupiu
Summary: This is where two girls are sent to the world of Fine and Rein, but they turn out to be two special people who went missing thirteen years ago. What's going to happen now they're back? FinexShade, ReinxBright :D
1. Chapter 1

**Telepoomotion!**

**Hee hee … hope you like this NO flaming and please enjoy! **

Chapter 1

_Violet's POV_

My cousin, Christiana, and me, are thirteen years old girls who live with our horrible guardians who decided to adopt us, though I have no idea why. Both my parents, and hers, died in a car crash on the highway, so we were sent to live with them and their two daughters. And we are treated like _trash_.

"Violin!" I heard my 'step-sisters' calling and giggling stupidly.

I gritted my teeth. I absolutely hate that nickname. Ever since Arrabette and Merralette found out I loved music, they'd started calling me 'violin'. They are so annoying.

"Violin! Come here at once and make my bed!"

Gosh. Who do they think they are? Princesses?

"And Christmas Tree! Make our breakfast!"

Yes. You guessed it. Christmas Tree is what they have been calling Christiana ever since they found out that she loved Christmas.

"I want scrambled eggs and bacon with toast!" Arrabette shouted.

"I want sausages and barbeque sauce! On the glass plate, of course! And make mine first!" Merralette yelled.

"What? No way! Make mine first! I'm better than _her _anyway!"

"Hey! Idiot! I'm much better than you!"

"Shut up, you pig!"

"Whaat? What did you just call me? You fatty!"

"Whhaaaaaatt?"

And they argued like that for so long that Christiana and I didn't even have to do our jobs. They completely forgot. Sheesh. Honestly, sometimes I think that Arrabette and Merralette are like Cinderella's step-sisters, and Christiana and I are Cinderella.

And all that time, our 'mother' and 'father' stayed in bed, and didn't wake up until noon. Yeah, they managed to sleep through the noisy argument.

_Christiana's POV_

My goodness. I can't believe Violet and I can even survive in this hellhole. Every day, all the time, we're ordered around. It's so unfair. Just because we're not Mr and Mrs Potette's real children.

Aaah … anyway, got to go wash the clothes now.

_Arrabette's POV_

I can't believe it. Who do they think they are? They never come at once when I ask them to help me do something. They're always late! And so annoying and stupid!

Except … I would never admit it … but Violet and Christiana are really pretty.

THAT'S WHY I HATE THEM! Making them do chores would probably make them ugly? Yes!

But I'm actually a really really hardworking person …

"Hey! Violet! Christiana! Get me my nail polish at once!"

_Merralette's POV_

Hmph! Why are Violet and Christiana so damn lazy? They don't ever come instantly when I ask them to assist me in something. So LAZY!

Except … I would never admit it … but Violet and Christiana are really pretty.

THAT'S WHY I HATE THEM! Making them do chores would probably make them ugly? Yes!

But I'm actually a really really hardworking person …

"Hey! Violet! Christiana! Get me my face powder immediately!"

_Mr and Mrs Potette's POV_

Our daughters are simply wonderful. They are the light that shines in this world, and nothing can compare to them. They are fit to be princesses. Violet and Christiana, however … make perfect servants! After all, that's the only reason we decided to adopt them!

_Late in the evening … _

_Violet's POV_

"Finally we're done with our chores!" I stretched happily while Christiana did the same.

"Yeah! Time for Fushigiboshi no Futagohime!" she grinned at me and we both flopped down on the couch in our tiny bedroom, in the attic. You see what I mean when I say we are just like Cinderella?

My favourite cousin flipped open the laptop and inserted a disc. I grabbed the earphones and plugged it into the wireless, handing one side of the earphones to Christiana.

"What episode do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Er, how about episode 13? I love that one!" Christiana looked excited.

I agree with her. I _love_ episode 13! It's so funny!

_10 minutes later …_

We were halfway through the episode when we heard a sudden zapping sound and a tap on the window. We looked at each other, eyes wide open. I quickly clicked the pause button and we scrambled to our feet and ran to the window.

"Should we take a look?" Christy (my nickname for her) grabbed the edge of the curtain.

"Uh, I suppose so …" I am kind of nervous.

"I'm a little scared though," she whispered.

"Same. Okay, let's just have a peek."

We separated the curtains a millimetre and were nearly blinded.

"Oh! Shoot! What was that?"

Both of us were lying sprawled out on the floor in shock.

"I have no idea! Quick! Let's get sunglasses!"

I crawled over to the shelf and grabbed two pairs of sunnies. We put them on and then carefully took another look.

"Oh my gosh … is this what I think it is?" Christy murmured.

"I-I think so …" I stuttered.

"POOMO'S BOX!"

Suddenly, the box opened and Poomo popped out. We are so shocked.

"P-p-p-Poomo?" we both stammered.

What is happening? We slid the window open and the box and Poomo flew into out attic bedroom. Drawing the curtains shut so no one would see them, we sat down on the floor and just stared at Poomo.

_Christiana's POV_

"Hey, Violet. I am dreaming, right?"

"If you are, then we're having the same dream."

"Pinch me."

Violet did pinch me, but not hard. And nothing happened, so I'm thinking this isn't a dream. But then what is this?

"Hello girls ~ pumo!" Poomo smiled happily.

We shrieked. "Yikes! Poomo talked! This isn't a dream after all!"

"Of course I can talk! Now, listen up! I was assigned by Princess Grace to come and pick you guys up. You two are very special people! So, get ready some of your things and we'll be off!"

"U-uh … What are you saying?"

"What do you mean? Go and get your clothing and other things ready!"

After many more questions, we finally began packing. But where _did _he want to take us?

_30 minutes later …_

"Okay! Are you two ready to go now?"

"Yeah we are!" I answered. "But where are you taking us?"

"Don't ask any more questions. My head is already spinning from all those questions you asked me earlier. Now, hold on tight to the handle of my box. We are going now!"

The handle? Does that mean he's going to do that?

We didn't understand what was going on, so we just grabbed our stuff and held on to the handle. Violet and I looked at each other, confused.

"Telepoomotion!"

There it is again. The zapping sound.

There was a sudden flash of light and we found ourselves falling. We screamed in fear. After about a minute, we saw the end of the tunnel. Another flash of bright white light. We blacked out.

_Violet's POV_

I could hear distant chattering and muffled talk. I sat up, opened my eyes and rubbed them blearily. When my eyesight cleared, I almost had a heart attack. Standing there, in front of me sitting on the floor, was Fine.

Thinking this was out of the world, I turned to my left, only to see Rein kneeling in front of a super-shocked Christiana.

"Hello. Where did you two come from?" Fine asked worriedly.

Rein also looked worried. "Are you two alright?"

"Uhh … Christiana … am I hallucinating and hearing things?"

"Umm … probably … but I then I am too …"

"If this is really happening … then that means …"

"THAT MEANS WE ARE IN THE FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGOHIME WORLD!"

**Most of this chapter wasn't about FBNFH, but from now on, it will. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super sorry for the ultra late update … :'d … hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 2

_Violet's POV_

What the freak are we in doing in _this _world? I don't mind, but …

All I remember was that _Poomo_ had come to our house on _Earth_, we'd grabbed onto his boxy thing and then, we blacked out.

But I am still in complete and utter shock and bewilderment. I mean, how is this even possible?

Come on, we are in an _anime _world, so wouldn't we be looking a bit out of place? I was wondering about this, when I remembered looking at Christy and realising she had turned anime-ish. So did that mean …?

I looked at my hands, then my arms and legs. I nearly fainted again. What the heck was happening?

Looking over at my cousin, I noticed that she was also in a state of shock.

_Christiana's POV_

Oh my gosh … what is happening?

Like … one second we were in our squashed attic bedroom … the next we were flying over stuff that looked suspiciously like stars and galaxies … and then we blacked out? And now we are _here_, inside the very thing me and Violet were watching … like, two seconds ago …

And now, I've turned into an anime girl. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Then, I realised everybody in the room was staring at me and Violet, some with concerned expressions; others just plain confused.

* * *

><p><em>Poomo's POV<em>

After bringing the Gatherers back to the Mysterious Star, I telepoomotioned myself to the inside of the sun where Princess Grace, her twin and their Gatherers live.

As I flew across the field of golden grass towards the palace, I smiled to myself, happy that the plan was finally moving.

When I entered the palace, servants were there waiting for me.

"Poomo-sama, you are back." She curtsied respectfully. "Their highnesses are waiting for you in the drawing room."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY! THIS IS NOTHING, I KNOW, BUT I THOUGHT I'D JUST POST THIS INSTEAD OF POSTING NOTHING AT ALL, DX so I hope you enjoyed this extremely short chapter everyone … REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I'm so so so sorry. Since I didn't update for so long, I made this one a bit longer than usual. **

…

Chapter 3

"For now, they can stay in the kingdom's castle," Dalila decided. "Do you agree, sister?"

Grace nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good idea, but we cannot allow Fine and Rein to find out why Violet and Christiana are really here, or else they will all be in danger. After all, we know how their parents died."

"Yes, we know." Dalila sighed. "And I also know that I died protecting their grandparents."

"Who died anyway pretty soon afterwards." Grace looked at her twin sister sympathetically. "But you didn't die in vain. Because if one of us hadn't done so, those two girls would not be here now, at an extremely crucial time."

"I know. I don't regret it."

There was a knock on the door.

Grace called, "Who is it?"

A maid answered. "Your highnesses, Poomo-sama is here to see you."

The princesses immediately felt their moods brighten. They both enjoyed Poomo's company very much.

The door burst open and Poomo came zooming in through the air, crying a flood of tears as he rushed towards Grace and Dalila.

"! I've miiiiiiiiiissssseeeeeeeed yyooooooooouuuuuuuu soooooooooooooo muuuuuucccccchhhhhh ~puuummoooo!" Poomo wailed.

Both princesses beamed fondly at their small friend. "We're glad you're back, Poomo." They both offered handkerchiefs to Poomo, who gladly accepted them.

"Sniff, sniff … thank you …" Poomo dried the tears and wiped the smile off his face.

"Alright, Your Highnesses. You know why I'm here today right?" his tone turned into a much more serious one as he stared intently at the princesses' faces.

They nodded solemnly.

"I understand Poomo. I will go bring the twin princesses down now." Grace left the room.

Dalila and Poomo watched Grace's disappearing form. Then they turned to one another.

"It's started, Poomo. The journey's finally begun."

…

"Isn't it great, Lione became happier," Fine pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes. It's time for us to get ready for the party," Rein replied happily.

…

"_Good. They're coming. I wonder if they like my elevator design," _Grace thought to herself as she stood in the middle of the Sunshine Field, waiting.

She closed her eyes and in her mind, watched as Fine and Rein climbed aboard the golden lift.

"_Haha, they seem to be enjoying themselves," _she smiled amusedly. _"I wonder how they will react when they see me."_

…

Violet and Christiana were brought into a sitting room. They were followed by five Totem Cone Observers, three of them holding things that looked suspiciously like pink and yellow hair dryers but were apparently Sunny Guns.

The other two were interrogators. They whispered to one another, "It really seems as though they don't know what they're doing here. This is mysterious, really mysterious."

Still wondering about their anime appearances, the girls looked themselves up and down. "Seriously, every time I look at you, I practically have a heart attack," Violet said dazedly.

"I know right. This is really shocking," Violet murmured back.

"So … you say you came from … another world? Called … Earth?"

"Yeah, Earth."

"Even though we believe you're not lying, we have observed all the worlds in this universe and not one is called 'Earth'. Oh, we are 'Totem Cone Observers', who observe the weather and the state of every single planet, world and country."

Violet and Christiana nodded understandingly, thinking _"Yeah, we know, but the state of every the whole universe? Wow."_.

Christiana frowned. "I think … you would call our universe … a parallel universe?"

The interrogators rapidly scribbled down the information on their notebooks.

Violet continued. "For example, have you heard of Venus, Mercury, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune or Uranus?"

They shook their heads confusedly and scribbled down more info. "Never."

"That's why I think that where we came from … is a parallel universe," Christiana said surely.

_Christiana's POV_

If anyone is wondering why these Totem Cone Observers are so trusting of this 'strange' truth, it's because they've made Violet and I wear golden Lie-Detecting bracelets which turn black if we tell a lie, obviously.

"But do you know how you got here?"

"Ahuh," Violet nodded.

I explained. 'We were 'telepoomotioned' here by someone called 'Poomo', who is Princess Grace's assistant. We had to hold on to his 'sleeping' box. Then he shouted 'Telepoomotion!' and we somehow got here. I remember seeing lots of planets, asteroids and stars flying past my head on the way. "

All five Observers turn to my bracelet. It won't go black. All five then turn back to me, surprised. Violet stifles her laughter.

_End Christiana's POV_

…

_Rein's POV_

As we tumble out of the golden elevator, I'm glad that the golden, sharp-looking grass is not sharp but very soft. I get up onto my knees, and look around. This place is beautiful! Where is this place? And what are we doing here? There are even golden bubbles floating around the golden air, and I think even the comfortable warmth I can feel all around me is also golden! Actually, _everything _is golden.

Fine clambers up beside me. "Where is this?"

I reply happily, "It's warm here."

"Yeah, it's cozy."

_Fine's POV_

Even though I'm freaking out inside, I somehow manage to keep myself from shrieking … until I hear a really scary, ghostly voice … which is strangely calming at the same time …

"This is the centre of the _Blessing of the Sun._" A white figure is drifting towards us.

"EEeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk! Someone's here!" Both of us scream, even Rein. See how freaky this situation is?

Well, I thought she was scared.

"LET'S GO BACK!" I shout.

But Rein says, "LET'S GO FORWARD!"

"_Eeeekkk!" _I internally screech.

Unfortunately, Rein wins and I am dragged forwards by her. Her bravery always trumps my scaredy-cat-ness.

"Come on and hurry up." WHY DOES SHE SEEM TO BE ENJOYING HERSELF?

"NOOO! I DON'T LIKE GHOSTS! NOOOO! IT'S SCARY!"

_Grace's POV_

"_Haha, well, it looks like Princess Rein is the braver of the two. I guess I am sort of a ghost? Sigh, it's time for me to talk."_

"Uh," Rein stared up at me. In shock? I don't know.

Then Princess Fine's turn. "IT APPEAARRED!" She turns and zooms off, Rein somehow managing to stop her from running too far.

"Please calm down, Princess Rein, Princess Fine."

"SHE KNOWS OUR NAMES! WHYY?"

Of course I know. They are my descendants, and I have been observing them for their whole lives. "In any case, please calm down," I smile, amused. "I am Princess Grace."

They look up at me in amazement. "Eh? Princess Grace? Wahh, she's the princess we admire the most."

"But Princess Grace died a long time ago, right?" Rein frowns.

Fine looks like she is going to faint. Poor girl. "S-so she really is a ghost?"

"_Time to get to the point." _

"Rein, Fine, there is a reason I let you come to the centre of the _Blessing of the Sun. _Actually, there is something I'd like you to do.'

"Like us to do?"

"Once more, the light of Sunny Kingdom has started to go out."

They leap out of the grass. "TERRIBLE!"

"If the light disappears … What will happen?

"… Don't know …"

I explain in detail the consequences of the disappearance of the Sun's light. When I say that all life will perish in one year, they truly look concerned. "No way."

"It's true. However, as the Sunny Kingdom's princesses, you can save the star. But you are not capable of doing it yet. Both of you will be given trials. Using the power of the Prominence, you must help many people living in the Mysterious Star. That is the trial. I believe this will be a difficult path, but you must overcome it and save the Mysterious Star. Please accept these Sunny Luches."

"Wow! SO cute!"

"From now on, Poomo will assist you. Of course, so will the Gatherers, whom you have already met. They will know what you need to do. I believe in the two of you."

"Poomo? Gatherers?"

…

Suddenly, Fine and Rein found themselves back in the Sunny Orchard where they had been before they had gone to the _Blessing of the Sun. _

"What was that?" Fine shivered.

"Hmm …" Rein wondered. "Was that a dream?"

They picked up the Sunny Luches attached to their coats. "It wasn't!"

"What is the power of the Prominence? Who is Poomo? Who are the Gatherers? I don't understand," Rein felt very confused.

"I don't know either. How do we use the power of the Prominence?"

Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind. "May I help you-pumo~?"

"Who's there?" the princesses shouted.

"Please leave it to me-pumo~."

The two watched as the cute box opened. The voice seemed to be coming from inside it. "Nice to meet you. My name is Poomo-pumo~. To serve you beautiful and intelligent princesses is an honour pumo~."

Rein asked, "You are Poomo?"

Fine continued, "So you'll teach us …?"

"Correct. I will tell you everything: how to use the power of the prominence, about the trials, and with the help of the Gatherers I brou-GAHHH!"

"Then tell us, hurry up and tell us, please! And tell us who are the Gatherers, please!"

"Gaah! Princesses mustn't be violent-pumo~" GAHH! No don't grab at me! You shouldn't do that! Nooo!" Fine and Rein shook Poomo around so much his eyes became swirling masses.

"But we want to know as soon as we can!"

"Okay, then I will teach you now-pumo~! But about the Gatherers … wait till after the Princess Party!"

"Okay!"

…

_Violet's POV_

It's funny. We have just found out that today is the first Princess Party of the Mysterious Star, which means … we have somehow snuck our way into the plot.

By the way, Christiana and I have been relieved from the questioning. We are currently walking through the palace, followed by the three Gun-wielding Totem Cone Observers, to meet the king and queen. Truth and Elsa? I have to say my life has gotten a lot more interesting lately.

…

**And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry I couldn't make it a lot longer, and also sorry if anyone's disappointed. But I really need to get a move one with my mountain range of assignments. So I'll try not to update **_**too **_**late next time. :') **

**Next chapter will be the Princess Party. **

**Please review~pumo ^-^**


End file.
